The Prom
by Sae16
Summary: This is what I think the LAST Peach Girl Volume will be...


THE PROM  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Peach Girl. And you know the rest!  
  
This story is what I think the LAST Peach Girl Volume will be like.  
  
Momo POV (Point-Of-View)  
  
"MOM! I can't find my hair clip! Did you see it!?" I said. I was getting aggravated, I only had three weeks of my senior year left and I was looking weirder and weirder everyday...  
  
"Momo... Do I look like your personal slave?" My mom said, "I am off to work now! Tell Sae to tell her mother I said Hi!"  
  
"Sure whatever mom...... " I said, I looked at myself in the mirror I had let myself go...... My bangs were getting longer and longer, my tan had gotten darker. The two boys I like, Toji and Kiley, told me I had to pick one of them to go to the Prom with, because they both realized I was torn between them.  
  
I brushed my bangs to the side. I used another clip to tie them back. I was going to watch myself, go to the barbers and give myself a makeover. I had to choose, I just didn't know!!!  
  
:: DING DONG ::  
  
I walked to the door. Most likely it was Sae coming to pick me so we could walk to school.  
  
"Hey Sae," I said as I answered the door.  
  
"Hey Peach Girl!!!" Sae said, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Almost. How does my hair look?" I asked. Sae was so beautiful. I know I could get advice from her.  
  
"Yeah...... But Momo, I think you should cut it, its getting really long." Sae said.  
  
"Don't worry Sae!" I said as I laughed, "I am getting it done today! Wanna come?"  
  
"Oh you know it!" Sae said smiling.  
  
"Okay I am ready let's go." I said.  
  
When we were outside Sae got real serious, "So Momo...... Have you thought about Toji and Kiley?"  
  
"Sae...... I don't know! I thought. But it's really hard for me." I said. I was about to start crying, "It's just too hard for me!" I couldn't help it I started crying.  
  
"AWWW! MOMO! NO!" Sae said and she put my head on her shoulder witch was hard because she was shorter than me. I started laughing.  
  
"Sae...... You're so funny. What would I do with out you?"  
  
"None of this would have happened." Sae said sadly.  
  
I stopped. She was right. I thought about all the hell I have been with her. And I was walking happily with her.  
  
"Momo are you okay?" Sae asked.  
  
"I'm fine! I was just thinking, all the hell you put me through, it is now OVER. So this thing with Toji and Kiley will be over soon too."  
  
"That's right Momo!" Sae said.  
  
"So Sae, how are things with you and Ryo?"  
  
"Okay I guess. He is still in the Hospital but he's doing better." Sae said looking down at her feet. "Momo I am sorry for everything!"  
  
"Look Sae...... if it weren't for you..."  
  
"THEN YOU WOULD STILL BE WITH TOJI HAPPILY!" Sae screamed as she ran off.  
  
"SAE!" I yelled as I followed her. She was acting really weird!  
  
When I finally caught up to her, she was sitting on the ground crying,  
  
"Sae what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Momo! After you left the doctor they told me the REAL truth! I really am pregnant with Ryo's baby! But when I got hit they said it would be born with defects! This is my karma!!! I am giving Ryo a DEFORMED baby!"  
  
"Sae...... is this true?" I didn't know what to say......  
  
"Yes!" She said, "I know he doesn't love me...... and I am going to raise this baby all by myself! And its gonna have problems because it's a defect baby!"  
  
"We can skip school today, and I can go to the doctor and we can find out if there is something we can d......"  
  
"No! There's nothing except abort the baby! And I don't wanna do that!" Sae said.  
  
"You can always get pregnant again with Ryo." I said.  
  
"Yeah! Do you think he will have sex with me again after what happened!?"  
  
"Sae, I don't know the story we need to go talk to him, or YOU should go talk to him."  
  
"No, yes. I will talk to him. I don't want to distract your mind; you have to think about your love life."  
  
"I am just glad we are graduating. High School will be over!" I said. It was true. When I would be out of High School I wouldn't have to worry about my love life.  
  
"You go on Momo. I will meet you at the barber's at 3:00 okay?" Sae said.  
  
"Okay Sae. Remember if you need anything just come and talk to me." I said. Then I walked to school. I was now 15 minutes late. Oh well. Sae was more important. I don't know what to do about her. I am really worried.  
  
"Ms. Adachi? You're late. Do you have a pass?" The teacher said as I walked in.  
  
"No ma'am. Sorry." I said.  
  
"Look Momo, if you have one more tardy you get a suspension."  
  
"Yes ma'am." I said. A Suspension! Gosh, just for being late! I wanted to tell her that but I know I would get in more trouble......  
  
At Lunch I sat by myself, I had to compete a worksheet I was late for.  
  
"Hey Momo girl!" The familiar voice said.  
  
I looked up...... It was Kiley, "Hey Kiley!" I said.  
  
"Momo, I just want to tell you that I don't want to put ANY pressure on you. This was all Toji's idea for you to pick. I don't want to put any pressure."  
  
"Thanks Kiley. I am still thinking......" I said. Kiley was so sweet. But I don't know if I could be with him.  
  
Kiley walked away. Then Toji came, "Hey Momo, did you choose?"  
  
"Toji, no! Please stop asking me I have not decided!!!"  
  
"Okay sorry." He said as he walked off. I liked Toji, he was my first real love and I lost my virginity to him. But I don't think I can be with him either. He is putting more pressure than Kiley, and like Kiley said he is talking this way to seriously!  
  
After lunch I decided to go to the library. I just say thinking. Then I went to go look at the Shojo manga's. Wow...... My life is just like a Manga. I should write a book about my life some day. I walked back to class.  
  
After school I walked to the barbers I looked at all the different styles. Then Sae finally came.  
  
"Momo! I am so sorry!" Sae said.  
  
"It's okay! Where we're you?"  
  
"The doctors! Everything went fine. It was another false alarm and I am good. Never was pregnant."  
  
"Wow, you're talking it very good." I said. I don't know if I should be happy or sad.  
  
"Yeah! I am happy. I was scared." Sae said.  
  
"Hello! May I help you girls?" A very femmie man said.  
  
"Hey, could I get like 2 inches off and cut my bangs a little, and highlights, and get my hair crimped?" I said. I wanted to change my look.  
  
"Yeah sweetie!" He said. In about and hour and a half I was done. I looked so good!!! The first time I ever thought that too!"  
  
After I paid, me and Sae walked around went shopping for some clothes. Then we went to my house.  
  
"Momo, I think I know who your gonna pick." She said slyly.  
  
"Yeah me too. I have been thinking way too much." I said.  
  
"WHO!?!" Sae asked.  
  
"You'll see. Tell Toji and Kiley to meet me after school by the pool I will pick there." I said. Actually sounding confident.  
  
"Okay!!! I will call them now! Gimmie your cell phone!" Sae demanded.  
  
"Why? You have one don't you!?"  
  
"Yeah, but when I call them they will see your name and get all excited!" Sae said laughing!  
  
"Okay fine! Here you go" While Sae called I couldn't help but laugh. She was so funny.  
  
The next day at school went by really fast. After I knew it I was waiting at the pool with Sae.  
  
Then Kiley and Toji came.  
  
"Thanks guys for coming. I have made my mind. And... thanks again for going through all you did with me." I said. It was time for me to choose. "I am sorry Kiley. But Toji makes me feel safe. And... I am so sorry."  
  
"It's okay." Kiley said I could tell tears forming in his eyes, he then walked off.  
  
Toji just stood there shocked. Was he going to say anything? Then he ran up to me and then hugged and kissed me! I smiled. I think I made the right choice!  
  
About one week later (it was the week of the prom) I got a text message on my cell phone from Kiley!!!  
  
Dear Momo,  
  
I don't think  
  
You made the right  
  
Choice. With out you  
  
My life is depressing.  
  
I have decided to kill  
  
My-self, with out you  
  
There's nothing to live for.  
  
Kiley  
  
I stood there in shock! KILEY! I hurried and called him! No one picked up.  
  
I called Sae and we both ran to Kiley's house. No one was there!  
  
"Sae! I am scared!!!!" I yelled.  
  
"Here, let me read the text message again..." She said, I handed the phone to her, "Okay he says... Just dump Toji and pick him! That's why he's doing this! Like when you threatened Toji to jump out the hospital window so he would listen to you! Well Kiley was there! And..."  
  
"Oh great! Here comes my karma!" I shouted.  
  
"Text Message him! He probably has is phone so it only accepts texts!"  
  
"Maybe! Let me see!" I grabbed the phone. I hurried and text messaged Kiley, "WHERE ARE YOU!?!"  
  
No response. About 10 minutes passed and he replied, "I am not telling"  
  
"He's at the beach!" Sae shouted out!  
  
"OHMIGOSH! SAE! You're probably right! Let's go!"  
  
By the time we got to the beach an hour had gone bye.  
  
And sure enough. There was Kiley. Standing. I ran up to him!  
  
"Kiley what are you......" I started.  
  
I looked at him, he was crying.  
  
"Momo! I don't know! I can't live with out you!" He said crying.  
  
"Kiley! I think I made the wrong choice!"  
  
"MOMO I LOVE YOU!" He said. By now we were both crying.  
  
We kissed. I knew I was doing wrong. But I think it was right. Kiley was the one I had to be with!  
  
After that, we talked for a real long time. Then we went home together with Sae. And we all talked and laughed.  
  
In three days was the prom. I had to brake up with Toji. I now knew Kiley was the one.  
  
"Toji we need to talk......" I said after school one day.  
  
"Yea I know Momo. Can I go first?" He said.  
  
"Sure......" I said. I hope it wasn't something gross.  
  
"I want to brake up." He said smiling. I know he knew about Kiley being the right one for me.  
  
"Toji!!!" I smiled! I groped him and gave him a kiss on the check.  
  
Later that day me and Sae were at her house trying on our dresses.  
  
"We look hot!" Sae said.  
  
"So Sae...... you never told me...... Who are you going to the prom with?"  
  
"Well......" Sae said smiling, "Ryo told me he really does love me and he offered!"  
  
"That's so cool!" I said. I started thinking about me and Kiley, it might seem like I am only dating him, to keep him from killing himself. But he IS the one for me. And I know it. I love Kiley more than anything right now.  
  
Three days went by sooooo fast! Then here was the prom!!!  
  
Me and Sae waited at my house as we waited for Kiley and Ryo to pick us up.  
  
Then finally they came...... In a Limo! They were both holding the door open for us, as we got in.  
  
We got to the Prom and it was beautiful. I noticed Toji, he was all by himself, so then I walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Momo." He said.  
  
"Hey Toji. I just want to thank you again. You were my first love and I had so much fun with you." I said.  
  
"Don't worry Momo. I'm fine. My new girlfriend is talking to some friends." He said. I looked over and I saw his new girlfriend, it was a girl I had never seen before, but then I noticed she had a tan and short blonde hair. I started laughing.  
  
"Okay, well I will let you go Toji. Just thanks again." I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
I walked back to Kiley. We danced for a while all four of us! Then when the night was almost over, one of the teachers were starting to announce the Prom Queen and King.  
  
"And the Prom King is...... KILEY OKAYASU!"  
  
Kiley walked off...... I know I wouldn't be winning and knowing all the pretty girls out there, who ever won Prom Queen I know Kiley would stick to me.  
  
"And the Prom Queen is......" She was stopped. Kiley had whispered something in the teacher's ear. She stood there then finally understood, "The Prom Queen is...... MOMO ADACHI!  
  
I stood there in shock..... Then Sae finally pushed me up there. I accepted the crown but still was in shock.  
  
The teacher said something else but I didn't hear. Then Kiley held my hand and we started dancing in the middle of the room. We have been the talk of the school for a while. Everyone knew the story of me, Kiley and Toji. Oh yeah, and Sae. So we were in the middle of a big crowd just dancing. After that, people split up and started dancing on their own.  
  
When the night was done we spotted Misao she was laughing with a man she had met. He was kinda chubby and had glasses to, their were laughing. She was better off with him then Ryo.  
  
We all started talking. It was so nice to finally be happy.  
  
Then I realized that I haven't been happy for a long time. So my happily ever after in High School was finally found.  
  
The End  
  
Epilogue: After High School, Momo and Kiley went to two different Colleges but they still kept in touch. They finally broke off their relationship. Momo met Toji in a job she had just started working at; they started dating and eventually got married.  
  
Sae and Ryo got married and Sae had two beautiful baby girls.  
  
Kiley met a new girl too, she and him moved the America's and have a little boy.  
  
Momo and Toji are happily married and have a little girl, who takes after her mothers tan and her mother's blonde hair. 


End file.
